


Hellish Lovers in Hell

by Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I literally wrote this in an hour, Incubus/succubus, Porn with some plot, Semi-Public Sex, sex in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead/pseuds/Do_Whatever_You_Want_Im_Super_Dead
Summary: When Narsa suggested a game, Emily couldn't say no.It's been a while since I've written anything, so comment what y'alls think!
Kudos: 6





	Hellish Lovers in Hell

Emily panted as she ran through the forest, hurrying herself along as she felt the wind against her bare skin. She passed by ragged black trees with even darker leaves, and she kept a lookout for the ones that provided the most shade from the moon overhead. She thanked her lucky stars this was in Narsa’s domain, otherwise she’d be worried about living people seeing a naked woman running through a forest. Narsa had wanted to try something out with her, and she very quickly agreed, though who could deny the delectable succubus anything, especially if she asked her partner? When Narsa suggested a game of “hide and seek” with a twist, Emily happily consented. When discussing location, Hell just seemed like the best place, for some reason.

Speaking of which, said succubus was flying over the forest, dodging harpies as she searched for her partner’s presence. Emily could hear her getting closer as she hurried to find a single tree with enough foliage to hide her presence. She finally found one and quickly hid, arms and back plastered to the former soul as she caught her breath, trying to steady it to lessen her chances of getting caught.

The rule was that if she got caught, Narsa would fuck her right there and then, however she wanted. If Narsa gave up, Emily could top her. She _really_ wanted to top Narsa for once.

It seemed like her luck thus far had run out, though. Emily cursed herself out internally, thinking, _Never trust a harpy not to give away your position, Em,_ as the red-skinned succubus landed in front of her, giving the ground a slight shiver – along with the tree that Emily had pressed herself up against.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” Narsa said with a smug grin on her face, a hand coming up to hook a finger under Emily’s chin and force her to look at the demon. “A naked mortal fleeing through the Forest of Suicides. What should I do with you?” Although Emily knew this was part of their game, she couldn’t help a hitch in her breath, a feeling of wetness down below, and a flush in her cheeks. Narsa seemed to notice. “It looks like you came down a few floors too low, though… greedy sluts like you should be up on the second basement floor. At least you’re not a tree… that’ll make your punishment even more fun, though I’m sure all of these souls will be somewhat happy to see some action in some way for the first time in their years in torment here.”

Narsa pressed up against Emily, her tail flicking behind her and her wings sheltering the mortal from the sight of the harpies and hellhounds, allowing her to do whatever without worrying about the monsters trying to attack the mortal. After all, they didn’t want Emily to actually die and get stuck in Hell quite yet. She still had quite a few years left in her contract.

She then took the opportunity to give Emily a slow, longing kiss while pinning her to the tree. Emily could feel the roughness of the bark from multiple mutilations and shuddered as she thought of what Narsa had up her sleeves this time. The kiss was broken soon, though, and Narsa only smiled devilishly as she brought a hand up to cup one of Emily’s rather small breasts, playing with it and pinching her nipple.

“F-fuck,” Emily let out breathily, trying to keep her eyes open so she could see her partner. Narsa had that look in her bright blue eyes that Emily knew by now to mean, _I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’ll be heard from Limbo with your screams._

Narsa nudged Emily’s legs apart, then forced the mortal to look down as Emily saw what she had chosen to sport today – a nice, thick cock that wasn’t too long, but wasn’t short by any means. Narsa carefully rubbed it against Emily’s snatch, making sure the young woman was ready for her. The succubus’ cock easily slid up and down Emily’s lips, though, and she quickly started pushing in due to how wet Emily had gotten.

“So wet already… you really do belong on the second floor, you little slut,” Narsa teased. Emily could only let out a moan in response, her pussy stretching to accommodate the thick girth of her partner’s cock. “Already squeezing me… you really want me to fuck you hard, don’t you? Come on, I know you can talk, my little prey….”

Emily couldn’t say no to her lover. “P-please… please fuck me! Fuck me hard against this tree! Fuck me till I can’t talk!”

Narsa chuckled. “Well, isn’t that precious… fucking you till you can’t talk. Well… don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She then started pounding the young woman against the tree, Emily’s hands quickly grabbing onto the rough bark for purchase so she could keep up with Narsa’s thrusts. She let out long strings of expletives, and she was indeed loud – she always was during sex, and it really didn’t matter where she was, whether it be Hell or in her home.

“That’s right, you little slut, let all of Hell hear your cries of pleasure!” Narsa encouraged her as she fucked her partner harder. “Let them all know that among the damned, there is one whose torture comes from pleasure! Cum, cum all over my fat dick, and let Satan himself hear your screams!”

Emily didn’t last long with that kind of talk, and she soon came with a cry that nearly ruined her vocal chords. She barely registered the cum shooting from Narsa’s dick as her orgasm took her over in waves before ebbing away, leaving the young woman breathing more heavily and sticky.

Narsa only gently cupped the mortal’s face, a smile on her own as she said, “It’s okay, baby, you did such a good job, I love you so much.”


End file.
